Heretofore, there are known apparatuses for detecting a vehicle traveling in front and automatically performing deceleration control when the inter-vehicle distance to the preceding vehicle shortens. In an electric vehicle (EV) or hybrid vehicle (HV) wherein a drive motor has been mounted, patent document 1 discloses generating a torque in a decelerating direction by a drive motor when the preceding vehicle or the like is approached.